


Cosmos Heart's Do-over

by Peachfaerie



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime), Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Manga), Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Romantic Comedy, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachfaerie/pseuds/Peachfaerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Usagi's time to shine! She's a star now! Or is she? What is really going on in the Tsukino household? Why are there so many different enemies attacking at once and why are they after poor Usagi? Jah, Usagi is a senshi after all?! Read to find out more!</p><p>It's based off the manga, but I'm more familiar with the anime, so expect the personalities to be more like the anime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Saying No, The Shock of a Cat

Morning…  
“Well! Sailor V caught another set of crooks!” Ikuko smiled before thinking of her own daughter. “Usagi, it’s already past eight!” The tan-haired woman shouted from the kitchen. A shriek rose through the two-story home.  
“Noooo! I’m going to be late!” The blonde whirlwind tore through the house as she got ready. “Wake me up, earlier, Mom, you dummy! I’m going to be late for school!” Usagi shrieked. She slammed out the door and sprinted down the street. “Aww! Why does morning have to come anyway?! I don’t wanna go to school!” The teenager cried. Then she tripped and fell. “Ow. I think I stepped on something!” Usagi rubbed her but. She stared in shock at the black kitty she had stepped on. “Ah, you look a little weak. When’s the last time you ate?” Usagi asked concernedly as she picked the cat up, noticing that she was rather light. “Hee, hee! You’re so cute! Forgive me, huh?” Usagi cradled the cat in her arms. Then she noticed the bandages on its head. “Oh, you poor thing. Who did this to you?” She pulled them off to reveal a strange marking on it. Just then the bells rang, interrupting her thoughts. “Ahh! I don’t have time to be lazing around!”She ran at full speed toward her school, managing just in time not to be late. “Yes! Victory!”  
“Usagi! Who said you could bring pets to school?!” Her homeroom and English teacher, Ms. Haruna, yelled. Usagi sweatdropped when she realized that she was still holding the kitty.  
“Ah! Sorry, but I accidentally stepped on it on my way here.” Usagi explained. Haruna humphed as she sat down in her seat.

Lunchtime…  
“Augh! Mama’s going to kill me!” Usagi wailed. Both her friends winced as the sound hit the higher decibels.  
“How did you do? I got a 95%!” The creepy otaku asked.  
“I got a 30.” Usagi sighed.  
“Come on, Usagi! You can do better than that!” Naru encouraged. “You do great in Art Class.”  
“I know, but that’s the one class I actually understand and am good at. All these conjugation and verbs make my head spin ‘round.” The blonde whined.  
“C’mon, let’s go to lunch.” Usagi’s stomach rumbled in agreement.  
“Hee, hee.” Naru and Umino sweatdropped.

“You know about that jewelry store that was robbed? There’s been a lot of that lately.” Girl 1 stated.  
“That’s scary.” Usagi could understand why Naru was worried since her mom owned a jewelry shop.  
“But Sailor V captured all the robbers.” Umino appeared from nowhere.  
“Who’s that?” Usagi had a suspicion, but she couldn’t be sure and she wasn’t telling.  
“She’s famous!” Umino launched into rant mode and pulled out a poster of a pretty young girl. “A champion of justice in a sailor suit who’s the talk of the town! Rumor has it she’s a special detective from Police Headquarters.”   
“Hmm, so someone like that showed up?” Usagi considered this. “It’s the end of the century, all right.”

”That’s right! These days, not counting robberies, there are all sort of weird crimes happening one after another. You really have to stay on top of the news.” Umino waved his finger. He didn’t know it, but he WAS Usagi’s contact.  
“But I can understand what would make somebody rob a jewelry store!” Girl 1 smiled wistfully.  
“Jewels are so pretty, huh? They’re so shiny!” Girl 2 sighed.  
“Naru-chan, your family owns a jewelry shop, right?” Usagi was worried about her friend due to the dark energy residue that lingered on the pretty red-head.  
“Eh heh heh! Actually, we’ve been having a huge sale since yesterday! There’s stuff at prices even we can afford!” The girls whooped in delight.

After school…  
Girl 1 and Usagi were leaning on the glass to get a better look at the jewels on display. Naru explained what they were and how much they were worth. “Gyaah! Look at all the people!” Girl 2 exclaimed. Usagi frowned. They were all middle-aged women.  
“We’ve never had a sale before.” Naru commented. “Maybe Mom’s come to her shop senses.”  
“Jah, she’s so intense!” Usagi shivered at the vibes coming off Naru’s mother. It was a low level monster, but it still concerned her. The other girls clamored for the precious stones. Usagi stepped outside rubbing her head and looked at her test regretfully.  
“Ah, this test is so bad! I can’t believe I got a 30%. Time to kill it.” She balled up the offending paper and threw it behind her.  
“That hurt, you know! Are you listening, Ms. Bumphead?” Usagi whirled to see a rather good-looking man holding her test. “Are you trying to put bumps on my head too?”  
“These are not bumps, you jerk!” Usagi’s ki clashed violently with the man’s. “They’re buns!”  
“30 percent? Study harder, Miss Bunhead!” He threw it back at her.  
“Back off! At least I’m not a socially deficit person like you are and bully random people on the street!” Usagi sniffed. “Besides, I’ve got a better fashion sense.” She huffed.  
“Says the girl with pastries on her head.” He smirked.  
“Urg…” Usagi forced herself under control and stomped away. She decided to stop at the game center to cool off. Besides, she wanted to check if she had any contesters in the Sailor V game besides ‘Mina’.  
“Oh! You’re still in uniform, Usa-chan! On your way home from school?” Motoki leaned over her as she played her favorite game in his arcade. “Wow, I still can’t believe you’re so good at this!”  
“Thaks, Oni-kun.” Usagi giggled. He was like the big brother she always wanted.  
“MYAA!” Both turned to see the black cat from earlier.  
“Ah! This cat has been hanging around here for the past two or three days.” Motoki mentioned.  
“Aw, how cute! It’s got a crescent patch on its forehead!” Usagi giggled. “You got me into a bit of trouble earlier when you jumped out the window!” Usagi scolded. “Honestly, you could’ve bee- Ahh!” Usagi suddenly noticed the time. “I got to get home! See ya!” Usagi whizzed out. Motoki shook his head. Only Usagi would have a 5 o’clock curfew at sixteen.  
Home…  
“I’m home!” Usagi was not ready for what was to come.  
“Usagi? You’re coming home late, aren’t you?” There was a warning in Ikuko’s voice. “I met Umino-kun in town a little while back! I heard he got a 95% on his test!” Usagi winced and swore that she was going to kill the little four-eyed freak. “What did you get?” The blonde handed the test over. “USAGI! 30 percent?!” Ikuko’s spatula became a weapon. “If you’re going to bring home this kind of grade, then don’t bother even coming home!” Ikuko shoved her daughter out the door. Then the blonde got kicked in the butt, hard.  
“What do you think you’re doing, you dumb bunny!” Her little brother was right behind her. “Did you get kicked out of the house again?! I want a big sister that can actually do school work!” Shingo sauntered inside. Usagi could not belief his attitude. There was a time when the ground she stepped on was worshipped. She couldn’t understand why he couldn’t be more like Motoki.  
“You bratticus! You’re a brother! Act like it! Sailor V Kick!!” Her foot connected painfully with the door. She then began screaming and crying until her mother let her back in.

Usagi stretched. “Ah, I hate this . At least I’m done with my homework.” She groaned. She lay on her bed to take a nap. “KYAAAAAN!” She was scratched violently, waking her from her dream. “That hurt! What do you think you’re doing?” the black kitty was sitting on her bed.  
“Sorry, but I needed some way to get you up.” The cat said in a slightly British female voice. Usagi’s jaw dropped. “Ah-hem. Hello, my name is Luna, I’ve been looking for you, Usagi-chan.” The blonde’s jaw dropped further. She could feel a headache swelling up behind her eyes. “Thank you for the compliment earlier. Most people call it a bald spot. And also for taking the bandages off. The punk kids in this area play very mean tricks. I’m glad you and I met. I was getting worried what I’d do if we never did.” Usagi blinked and then pinched herself.  
“Is this some wackoid dream?” Usagi asked suspiciously. She had had some pretty weird dreams before, usually when she ate tuna fish.  
“No.” Luna seemed to smile. “Here, I have a present for you.” Luna pulled out a pretty brooch from thin air. There was five parts to it: four different circular gems at the four compass directions of the larger gold circle. This gold gem had a moon, heart, and star engraved in it.  
“Huh, wow! It’s so pretty!” The blonde immediately pinned it to her school uniform’s bow and examined it in the mirror.  
“Listen to me, Usagi!” The cat sweatdropped as usagi ooed and awed over it. “You have been chosen as a guardian. Now say “Moon!” Luna instructed.  
MOON PRISM POWER, MAKE-UP!   
Usagi gaped as she transformed into a lighter uniform that looked a lot like her school uniform. “NO!” Luna stared at her in shock. The new Senshi was tearing up.  
“What?” The cat had not been expecting this.  
“I said no!” Usagi then threw the brooch out the window, detransforming back into her school guardian. “I am not taking it!” She screamed, half-angrily and half-crying. Luna’s hair rose into hackles.  
“But you’re a guardian! You have been chosen!”  
“I don’t care! I won’t become a Senshi!” The blonde screamed. Out!!” Usagi shoved Luna out the window too. “I can’t…” Usagi blubbered.


	2. Realizations, Three Planets on the Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usagi makes new friends and is wounded heavily. Wait...what?! Naru is a senshi?! Jah, that pretty miko that Usagi's living with can't be a senshi...never mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Sailor Moon and never will.

“Mizuno! Ami Mizuno!” The bluenette turned to see an enthusiastic blonde with a peculiar hairstyle running after her. “Hi, arigato for stopping. You’re really fast.” She giggled.  
“Erm…Hello.” Ami wasn’t really sure what to make of the strange blonde.  
“You’re the one who gets all those perfect grades, right?” Ami nodded suspiciously. She decided to get straight to the point.  
“Why are you asking?”  
“Well, I get the lowest grade in all of the classes, ‘scept for art, so I was wondering if you could tutor me!” the blonde said triumphantly. “Jah, that actually came out better than I expected.” Ami giggled. The other girl was obviously not very good at speaking.  
“Alright.” The bluenette smiled. “What’s your name?”  
“I’m Usagi Tsukino.” The blonde rubbed the back of her head. “You can just call me ‘Usa’ or ‘Bunny’, but don’t call me late for dinner!” She winked. Ami giggled.  
“Ah, you’re like a fairy.” Usagi stared at her. Ami blushed. “What?”  
“I think that’s the first time I’ve ever been compared to a mythological creature as a compliment.” Usagi stated. “Arigato!” The blonde hugged the bluenette.  
“Eep!” Then Usagi grabbed Ami’s hand and pulled her out of school.  
“C’mon, I know a place where we can study! It’s got the best milkshakes in town!” She chirped cheerfully. Ami sweatdropped as she was dragged along.

At the arcade…  
“Oh, wow, you’re so good! I finally have a competitor who I actually know!” Usagi jumped in glee. Ami and Motoki laughed at the blonde’s antics. A blue stick came out of the game slot.  
“Eh? Something came out. Some kind of giveaway?” Ami examined it. “It’s a pen.” She took the decorative cap off.  
“Aw, that’s no fair, Oni-kun.” The blonde man blinked at Usagi who was leaning on him. “Do you only give prizes to beautiful girls?” She sighed wistfully. Both Ami and Motoki blushed.  
“NO! IT’S NOT SUPPOSED TO GIVE OUT ANYTHING!!” Motoi glared at the blonde bunny. Ami looked at the clock.  
“Oh, no! Is it that late already? I have to go to night school!” Ami put her pen in her pocket.  
“Oh, okay! Well, thanks for helping me out with my homework! I gotta go home anyway! See you tomorrow then, Ami-chan!” Usagi waved.

Home…  
“Mom, I’m home!” Usagi bounced in.  
“How was school today, sweetie?” Ikuko asked.  
“Same old, same old. But I have a new friend now who’s willing to tutor me!” Usagi stepped back in fear. “Mom?” She said hesitantly.  
“USAGI! No daughter of mine is going to have a tutor!” She shoved Usagi outside and slammed the door.  
“AAAAHHH!” She ignored the scream this time and went back to her cookies.

Naru’s home above the jewelry shop…  
Naru looked up, surprised. Not many people were out and about this time of the night. She opened it to see Usagi. “Ah, Usa-“ Usagi collapsed into her arms. “Bunny, what’s wrong…” She trailed off when she saw her friend’s foot. “Oh… Momma! Usagi’s hurt!” Luna curled between Naru’s feet and saw the damage.  
“No…” Naru looked at Luna expectedly.  
“Can you do…” Luna shook her head. “Can I…”  
“I don’t know. There’s never been a Sailor Earth before.” Luna said somberly.  
“Momma! Hurry! She’s bleeding! Badly!” Naru’s mother appeared from the living room.  
“Wha…Oh my…”

A courtroom, a week later…  
Usagi curled her hands into fists, praying that she wouldn’t be put back in with the Tsukinos. Ami, now Sailor Mercury, the Senshi of water and wisdom, squeezed her hand comfortingly. When the judge came back, Usagi nearly screamed at the answer.

Two days later at the Hikawa Shrine…  
Rei sighed and pushed her hair behind her ear. She continued to sweep up the leaves. “Um…excuse me.” There was a young blond woman at the entrance. Rei huffed. She was probably looking for romance advice.  
“Yes?” The miko raised her eyes at the other girl’s bizarre hairstyle. “Is there anything I can help you with?”  
“I was wondering…I mean…Oh, this is coming out all wrong.” The blonde gathered her thoughts. “Shrines are considered safe havens, right?”  
“Yes, of course they are.” Rei then knew that the girl was either in trouble or knew someone who was.  
“Well, could I…I mean…Could I live here?” She blurted out. Rei blinked. “I could work here, help out, whatever you want me to do. I’d be-“ Rei raised a hand.  
“C’mon, I’d better get you settled in.” The blonde sighed in relief and hugged her in delight.  
“Thankyouthankyouthankyou!” The miko sweatdropped. “I’m Usagi Tsukino, by the way!”  
“Rei Hino.” Rei led her in side. When the other girl started to walk, Rei noticed her cast. It seemed to have some notes on it. “Jah, you’re hurt.”  
“Yeah, let’s just say it’s part of the reason why I’m looking for safety.” Usagi explained. Rei nodded and left it at that. Her crows landed on Usagi’s shoulders and Phobos nipped her ear. “Ah! That tickles!” Usagi giggled. Rei started to take more of an interest in her then. The crows never let anyone get that close to them, not even herself.

“…may have heard it on the news, but Mii has gone missing!!” Usagi looked up as she steppe doutside to see a distressed woman and Rei speaking to each other. Usagi walked carefully over to where they were, worried about tripping on her new miko clothes. “the kids were all talking about the “Demon Go Bus”, and Mi boarded that same bus right in front of this shrine! Maybe it’s a kidnapping…” Then she realized what she said. “Oh! I’m not saying that this temple or your family are bad people.” Usagi looked at Rei and stared in astonishment that she didn’t even react. So Usagi took matters into her own hands.  
“Jah, you must be terribly upset about this whole ordeal. Here, come inside and we’ll have a cup of tea.” Usagi glared at Rei and motioned for her to come in too. “My aunt always said that there’s nothing like a good cup of tea to calm the mind.”

“So, she’s been missing ever since?” The worried mother nodded.  
“Can you divine where she is, Rei-chan?” The miko shook her head.  
“It doesn’t work that way. I can only tell events, not people,” she explained.  
“Hmm,” Usagi considered this. “Can’t you find out what happened to Mii-chan?”  
“Yes, but there’s no guaranteeing that it will work.” Rei got up. “In the meantime, I’d suggest going to the police. Usagi, we need to talk.” Mii-chan’s mother left, her fears alleviated.  
“Yeah, we do.” As soon as they were in the hallway, away from prying eyes, Usagi slapped Rei as hard as she could. “What were you thinking?! That was her daughter! She didn’t need spiritual help, she need an emotional support!” Needless to say, the pair exchanged words for the next half hour until Rei finally conceded to Usagi. Behind the pair, Luna sweatdropped. “THIS is Mars?”  
“Yep, sure is, Gorgeous.” Demos smirked…however crows smirk. Luna rolled her eyes. She turned to leave. “Oi, Luna!”  
“What is it, Deimos?” Luna asked patiently.  
“If you ever get tired of Flea Bag, you know who to come too.” Luna turned as red as cats could get.  
“Phobos! Control your sister!”

The next day…  
“I have granted her shelter, plain and simple.” Rei explained to the officer. “As a family member of the priest of the temple and as a miko, I have the legal right to grant safety to those who ask. Besides, she has already provided to be an essential part of this shrine as she provides an aspect that I cannot provide.” Rei stated. Surprisingly, she and the bunny were already bonding on an intimate level. Usually, she wouldn’t let anyone get near her like that.  
“I see, and what does your grandfather have to say about this?” The officer asked patronizingly. Rei’s eyes flashed at him.  
“He doesn’t know yet. He’s away on a pilgrimage and he has a habit of not telling me where he’s going or when he’s coming home.” Rei explained smoothly.  
“Ah, I see.” He wrote something down in his notebook. “Well, I guess until your grandfather returns home, she can stay here.” Rei mentally pumped an arm.  
“Very well, then. You may leave now.” The icy miko said, standing up to show him out.  
“Alright then, see you around.” The officer sauntered out. Rei sighed in relief.  
“Men.”

“Come on, Rei-chan! I want you to meet my friends!” Usagi pulled Rei towards the bus.  
“Usagi! Let go!” Rei was feeling a dangerous vibe from the bus and didn’t like the look on the bus driver’s face.  
“Jeez, don’t be like that, Tana.” Usagi pouted.  
“’Tana’?” Rei blinked at her. The girl in her dreams called her that.  
“Yeah, it means ‘fire goddess’ in Greek.” Usagi bounced in her seat. Rei shook her head. Well, it could have been worse.  
“Wait a second. Fire ‘goddess’?!” She stared at the blonde.  
“Yeah, fire to me is a lot like passion. It consumes you.” Usagi explained. For a second, she seemed aged and tired. “Yeah, that’s what I think.” The blonde giggled. Rei shook her head.  
“Usagi! Rei!” A female voice whispered. “You need to get off this bus, now!” A black cat was crouched underneath the seat in front of them. “The enemy is using it to kidnap people and take their energy!”  
“Ah, Luna?” Usagi stared at her.  
“Usa, you know her?” Usagi sweatdropped.  
“Er, kinda. More like when I last saw her, I had thrown her out my window.” The blonde explained sheepishly.  
“Yes, and I apologize. I shouldn’t have pushed the Senshi duties on you like that. But you need to get off this bus, now! I can’t put you into danger!” Luna urged.  
“Jah, but it’s already started going.” Rei said. Usagi gulped and grabbed Rei’s arm like it was a lifeline.  
“Rei-chan?”  
“Yes?”  
“I’m scared.” The bus went dark.

“Get off me, nothus!” Rei woke up to see Usagi being choked by the bus driver who had lost the uniform.  
“Leave her alone!” Rei flung a tag at the blonde man.  
“Hmph, what was that?” He dropped the young woman and stalked towards the startled miko.  
“What? It didn’t work?!” Rei could feel the dark energy pouring from him. She backed up. He summoned up two dark energy bolts. Then Rei realized what he wanted to do to her and almost puked. “No, you won’t.” She sent two more tags at her, hoping beyond hope that it would work. It didn’t.  
“Rei! Do you want to save Usagi?” Luna was sitting on a red pen. Rei nodded, realizing what she had to do. She dove to the side and rolled in front of Luna, grabbing the pen and throwing it in the air.  
Mars Power, Make-up!  
The man stepped back in shock. Two Senshi appeared behind her. “I am Sailor Mars, the Soldier of Fire and Passion!” Usagi nodded and smiled. Her uniform was the same as the others and had a red and purple theme to it. Her black hair swayed behind her.  
“I am Sailor Mercury, the Soldier of Water and Wisdom!” The blue-themed Senshi stepped forward. She touched the gem in her tiara and a visor appeared over her face.  
“I am Sailor Earth, the Soldier of Rock and Empathy!” The red-head Senshi stepped forward. Her theme was brown and dark pink accents.  
“Well, then, Senshi, die!” He sent dark energy bolts at them, which they dodged.  
“Fire Soul!” The attack incinerated him. The castle ruins started to shake.  
“Hurry! The fire is causing this dimension to collapse! Get everyone to safety!”

“Rei! I can’t believe you! Honestly!” Usagi’s face was a deep red and the Senshi’s faces were pink as well, Mars’ darker than the other. “What are you? Some kind of hentai?”  
“It was just a random observation in a hectic time! Back off!” The fire Senshi retorted.  
“But you didn’t need to say it out loud!” Usagi screeched back. Then the two other Senshi decided it would be a good idea to step back. Mars grabbed Usagi by her shoulders.  
“Listen! I’m sorry, okay? My grandfather must be rubbing off on me or something. He’s the hentai one in our family!” She screeched back. Usagi stared at her. “What?”  
“Your grandfather’s a hentai? Weird. And he doesn’t seem that bad from the pictures.” Usagi said. Mars huffed.  
“Well, now you know that appearances can be deceptive.” She detransformed. “I’m going back home. I’ve got this enormous headache from all your screaming.” She stomped off.  
“I think we found our third original Senshi.” Luna commented. Ami and Naru detransformed.  
“Oh, don’t remind me.” Naru huffed. Luna sweatdropped and decided to explain herself.  
“Naru, what I mean is, that if Usagi here hadn’t rejected being a Senshi after transforming, Sailor Earth wouldn’t exist.”  
“Ai, what do you mean?” Ami asked.  
“Well, you see, in usual circumstances, a Senshi is chosen from the royal family of the planet. However, the only time that this planet was ever even close to being united and becoming viable for a Senshi was during the Silver Millennium. You must have been born during that time and then reincarnated with the other people at the end or you wouldn’t be standing here.”  
“So, what you mean is that if I had accepted being a Senshi, Naru’s life would have never been in danger?” Usagi was close to tears.  
“NO!” Luna’s hackles rose. “She was already in danger before any signs of being a Senshi appeared!” She stalked towards the suddenly scared blonde. “Usagi Tsukino, if you ever blame yourself for something like this again, I will scratch you.”  
”Ah, are you my aunt in disguise?” Everyone sweatdropped at the strange question.  
“What? No! Why do you ask?” The cat was understandably confused.  
“Because my aunt once slapped me for calling myself ugly.” The blonde explained. The others stared in shock. “What? I compared myself to a toad.” Naru put her arm around Usagi’s shoulder.  
“Usa-chan, let me tell you something.” The rock Senshi said.  
“What?”  
“I can see you dressed up as a toad, but I cannot see you actually as a toad.” Usagi blinked. Ami giggled behind her hand.  
“Is that supposed to be a compliment?”

The next day…  
“REI!” Rei turned, but didn’t see anyone.  
“Huh. I could have sworn I heard someone. Hmm.” She turned back around only to be knocked down. “USAGI!” The said blonde looked up mischievously.  
“Hi, Tana.” She snuggled into the other girl’s body and sighed. “Ah, you’re so warm.” Rei’s eyebrow began to tick.  
“USAGI, GET OFF ME OR I WILL ‘FIRE SOUL’ YOU!” The threat took its desired affect. Usagi reluctantly got off and sat on her knees.  
“Jeez, Rei, you’re so mean.” She sniffed, tears brimming.  
“Just don’t cry, okay, baka?” The miko huffed and rubbed her head. “Anyhow, shouldn’t you be at school?” The blonde considered this and sweatdropped.  
“Yeah, I do.” She grumbled and got up. Rei followed her actions. “See ya!”  
“Jah, you’re going to be late!” Rei knew that Usagi’s school was a full five miles away from her own.  
“No, I’m not! Just remember we’re going out with the girls today!” She waved and flew off. Rei grumbled. The bells rang at her school and she calmly entered the building.

Arcade..  
“WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE WASN’T LATE?!” Rei yelled. The aforementioned blonde grinned and snuggled into the new girl’s side. The tall brunette blushed.  
“I meant exactly what I said. She wasn’t late at all.” Ami explained. Rei started to pull her hair.  
“But she glomped me right before the bells rang at my school! Which means that she had exactly five minutes before her bells rang!” The other girls looked at Usagi wondering.  
“Usagi…You do know that it is physically impossible for you to go five miles in five minutes, right?” Then the brunette spoke up.  
“But it wasn’t five minutes at all! I saved her from being run over by a car a full ten minutes before our bells rang.” She said.  
“Oi, who are you anyways?” Rei asked suspiciously. She didn’t like the way Usagi was snuggling with her.  
“I’m Makoto Kino. Nice to meet you.”  
“Rei Hino.”  
“Mako-chan makes the best food.” Usagi finally said. The other girls all sweatdropped.  
“You’re kidding me.” Rei grated out.  
“Oi, take a chill pill, Tana. Just because I have a higher metabolism than you do doesn’t mean that I can’t enjoy good food. It just means that I can enjoy more.” Then she saw their looks. “What? I have cracked open a few books in my lifetime.”  
“The world is ending. Usagi has super speed and smarts.” Naru remarked.  
“Naru! That was mean!” This started a three-way battle. Makoto slammed a fist on the table.  
“That is enough! I understand that you guys are close, but that’s ridiculous! You two,” The brunette pointed at Usagi and Naru, “are acting like sisters, and you two,” She pointed at the blonde and the miko, “are acting like jealous lovers!” A blush went over Usagi’s and Rei’s faces.  
“We’re not…” Rei trailed off, while Usagi nodded her head violently.  
“Jah, I know, or Usagi would be clinging to you right now and there would have never been a fight in the first place.” They considered that piece of logic.  
“You’re right, although I do have to say that the attraction is definitely there.” A blonde woman about their ages was standing above them. “Hi, I’m Minako Aino. Sorry, but I couldn’t help but hear your lover quarrel.” She grinned at them. Usagi and Rei turned red.  
“WE’RE NOT DATING!!”  
“Ah, you know what they say,” Minako waved her finger, “’A contemptuous and stormy friendship will always make the best love story.’” Then she tapped her chin. “Oi, I think I actually got that one right.” The others sweatdropped. She slid in. “So…is there any other romances going on that I should know about?”  
“Um…” Then something clicked in Usagi’s mind.  
“YOU’RE MINA!” She shouted.  
“Erm, yeah…” Minako blinked. “That is my nickname.”  
“No, I mean. Erg! You’re the person who holds the top score on the Sailor V game!”  
“Yeah! That’s me!”  
“I’m ‘Usa’!” Minako’s jaw dropped.  
“Seriously?!” Usagi nodded enthusiastically. A Cheshire grin spread on Minako’s face. “You’re going down, Bunny girl!” She pulled Usagi to the Sailor V Game.  
“What’s going on?” Makoto asked.  
“Apparently, Usagi has been playing Minako unknowingly for the past two years.” Naru explained. “Everytime Usagi beats her score, the next day, her own score would be beaten.”  
“So, they have a friendly rivalry, I suppose.” Ami analyzed. “And they have never even met before.” The other girls all laughed at that. Usagi could make friends with anyone.


	3. Accidental Power Surge, A Ball to Remember!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usagi and her friends go to a ball for both senshi and enjoyment reasons. They meet up with this totally hot guy...who turns out to be a girl. What's this? Usagi's a poet? And what's with this 'Kaorinite' person? Why does she want Usagi's heart?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Sailor Moon, though I wish I did.

Oto-father  
Oka-mother  
Oba-aunt  
Oji-uncle  
Ototo-brother  
Imoto-sister

“Really? No, way!” Minako giggled. Absentmindedly, she wondered if the crystal was THE Silver Crystal.  
“Yeah! My source says that it’s going to be presented tomorrow by Princess Diana herself.” Usagi nodded enthusiastically. The blonde had invited her new (and old) friends to come over to the temple. Presently, Rei was mad at her for not telling her.   
“Ah, I always wanted to be a princess.” Naru sighed. Minako nodded in agreement enthusiastically.  
“Jah, I don’t know.” Usagi rebutted. “Being a princess comes with a lot of responsibilities and probably a lot of paperwork as well.” Ami raised an eyebrow.  
“You’re probably right. You really have to watch what you say and do as not to offend anyone.” The bluenette stated.   
“Maybe.” Minako sighed sadly, then she brightened up. “Or I could be a magical princess like one of those manga ones. Can you imagine it?” Rei shook her head.  
“You would make the wo-YOW!” Rei held her foot and stared at Usagi who was giving her the death glare.  
“Rei, that was mean and cruel. Apologize.” The miko spluttered in shock.  
“I didn’t even get to finish the sentence!” Ami slammed her book close. Usagi and Rei settled back down, ashamed.   
“Thank you.” The water senshi rubbed her head.  
“Well, at least they respect you.” Makoto grinned. “I’m going to get some more cookies.” The strong brunette picked up the tray and left.   
“Oh, could you get some more of those chocolate ones? Those are delicious!” Usagi asked.  
“Thanks! I made those myself.” The brunette closed the door. Minako snapped her fingers.  
“That’s it! We’ll go to the ball ourselves!” The ditzy blonde grinned. Rei raised an eyebrow.  
“How are we going to get in?”  
“My oto is a photographer at the Yomirui Shimbun, so I could probably convince him to take me and a friend along.” Usagi said. While she had run away to get away from her mother, she was still friendly with her father who had no idea what was going on in his own household.  
“My oka is a doctor, so we might be able to get in if I convince Mom to let me take someone with me.” Ami said. Rei considered this.  
“You know, my oto’s a politician, so he’s probably going to drag me with him there.” The miko let out.  
“Okay, so I take Naru, Ami takes Makoto, and you can take Minako, Tana!” Usagi said mischievously. Rei groaned.   
“Are you trying to kill me?” She whined. Just then Makoto reentered. She blinked.  
“Um…do I want to know?”   
“Probably not.” Ami answered.

“MINAKO! That’s enough! We’ve already been to five stores!” Rei stomped. They were out shopping for dresses for the ball.  
“But we’ve still got to find the perfect dress!” The blonde whined. Usagi stepped between the two.   
“Okay, okay. I’m going to call my oba to see if she can fix us up with something, ‘kay?” Usagi shook her head and went to a phone booth. She dialed while her five friends waited outside. She talked for a while before hanging up. “Alright, Oba-kun says that there’s a dress shop on Fifth Avenue that can fix us up. The owner owes her a favor.” The blonde explained.  
“Oba-‘kun’?” Ami was understandably confused at the male suffix.  
“Oh…Morgan acts a lot like she’s male, even though she doesn’t hide her gender. It’s just a way of poking fun of her.” Usagi explained. “But don’t tell her I called her ‘oba’.” She admonished. The blonde led the way.  
“Okay, okay.” Naru waved her hands. “Why have I never met her?”  
“Morgan travels a lot and she’s kinda of the family secret because she’s a bit kooky.” She explained. “Okay, this is it.” She waved at a huge store. Minako squeaked with glee while the others gaped.  
“Yohji Yamamoto owes your oba a favor?” Makoto asked breathlessly. Yamamoto was one of the three most popular fashion designers in Japan.   
“I guess so, c’mon.” The blonde waltzed in. Rei shook her head and muttered under her breath.

After some red tape, they managed to get a private fitting session with Yamamoto. The designer told them to come back the next morning to pick up the dresses. Even Ami was happy with her dress. Yamamoto even provided the accessories. 

“This is so cool!” Minako was dressed in an orange flouncy dress. Her normal red ribbon was replaced with an orange one. The angry miko beside her was dressed in a slinkier red dress. “C’mon, Rei! Cheer up! It’s not everyday you get to go to a ball!” The blonde giggled.   
“Hmph.” Rei was still pissed. A large squeal sounded from in front of them and the miko barely had enough time to brace herself before a blonde blur hit her. Usagi was clinging to her front, unwilling to let go even when Rei tried to pry her off. “Usagi! Get off me! Ami!” The miko had to call for the bluenette. Then the blonde lifted watering eyes.  
“Please save me, Tana-san.” The bunny whimpered. Rei sweatdropped.  
“What happened this time?” She huffed. Usagi just snuggled into Rei’s chest, making the fire senshi blush.   
“Aw, so sweet.” Makoto and Ami had just arrived. Ami was blushing violently.  
“When you two are done making up, come inside, ‘kay?” Minako winked suggestively at the huffing miko.   
“You…”

“Oi, look who’s here. I was beginning to wonder if I’d see her again.” The thin white-suited blonde was leaning against the wall, teal eyes shadowed from the wild short hair. The blonde’s partner, more elegantly dressed in a sea blue dress, raised an eyebrow to look what caught the blonde’s attention.   
“Hmm, it looks like she has company.” The woman said, her wavy sea green hair framing her face.  
“Yeah. I’m glad she’s gotten out of her shell.” The lean blonde got up and started to stalk the target.

“But, Rei!” The blonde whined. The miko rubbed her forehead.  
“No, Usagi! The next time you whine, I’m swear I’m going to pop you in the head!” She finally said.  
“Well, while that would be amusing to see, I’d rather like Koneko’s pretty face unmarred.” Rei whirled to see a lean and tall blonde man who was smirking at her. The miko’s purple eyes narrowed and met the teal eyes.  
“Oi, Ruka!” Usagi huffed. “Stop hanging around Morgan! You’re picking up too many of her habits!”  
“But it-“  
“Hey, Usagi.” Usagi screeched as she noticed Minako had sneaked up behind her. When she saw the hearts in her eyes and the dreamy look, the smaller blonde sweat dropped. “Who’s the hunk?”  
“Minako…” She shook her head. Minako would figure it out, sooner or later. “This is Haruka Tenoh; you’re a professional racer now, right?”   
“Jah, that’s right. Only in motorbikes though.” Haruka admitted. “Are you still writing poems?”  
“Uh-huh, but I’m not going to get on any stages any time soon. “ Rei was suddenly glad she was not Haruka due to the death glare pointed at the sandy blonde.  
“Ai, how many times do I have to apologize already? I didn’t know you had stage fright like that.” He admitted and fidgeted.  
“Have you already made some enemies, Haruka?” The younger girls gaped at the sea goddess that approached them. “Hello.” She smiled at them.  
“This is my girlfriend, Michiru Kaioh.” Haruka smiled tenderly.  
“Jah, I knew you liked the sea, but I didn’t know you would date the incarnation of it.” Usagi huffed.  
“Wha-at?” The racer faltered, astonished. The bunny blushed. Michiru covered her mouth to hide a cough.  
“Well, I-she’s-Oh, you know what I mean.” Usagi huffed. “The poet in me is coming out.”   
“Ah, I understand.” Haruka smirked. “I thought for a minute there that you converted to Shintoism.”  
“Nah, that’s Rei’s job.” Usagi giggled. “Er, this is Rei here and this is obviously Minako.” She introduced her friends. “I have two other friends wandering around here somewhere who I want you to meet.”  
“Somebody’s been busy.” Haruka smirked.  
“Jah, well, first there was Ami then the rest kinda just followed.” Usagi explained, a light blush on her face. “Oh, crap. C’mon!” Usagi grabbed Haruka’s jacket and dragged her to the dance floor.  
“Um…” The other girls sweatdropped. Michiru shook her head. She saw a tall dark-haired man approach the two blondes and tap Haruka on the shoulder. Usagi started to act strangely to get the man away from her. Then Haruka looked down. Michiru’s eyes widened when she saw what caught Haruka’s attention and sweatdropped. She knew what was going to happen next and shook her head. Haruka picked the smaller blonde up and carried her to a chair, Usagi protesting the entire way.  
“Jah, she’s so protective.” Michiru said. The two other girls looked at her.  
“You mean she does that a lot?” Rei asked. She didn’t really like the way Haruka was acting. It made her feel weird.  
“Yes, if someone she cares about is hurt, she wants to protect them. It’s just her nature. From the way they act, they’re like sisters.” Michiru said wisely. Rei looked at them and had to agree. The strange feeling ebbed away and then disappeared when Usagi kicked the dark-haired man in the nuts. Rei had to stuff her fist into her mouth to keep from roaring out in laughter. Minako wasn’t so kind.  
“Oh my gosh! That is hilarious!” The blonde leaned over in laughter. That’s when all hell broke loose. The princess Diana ran down the stairs with her family heirloom. She obviously possessed as well as her guards. A red-haired woman appeared behind Usagi and grabbed her. She carried the blonde up into the air.  
“KONEKO!”  
“USAGI! NO!”   
“Medea! Take care of this rabble while I extract this girl’s Heart Crystal!” The woman yelled. A strange pink gladiator youma appeared from its hiding place behind a curtain.  
“Yes, Lady Kaorinite.” The monster bowed in obedience. During the chaos that followed, Rei and the girls transformed, pushing Michiru and Makoto to the side. Haruka had disappeared in the complete terror-stricken crowd. The monster had started to kill people. Usagi was screaming as a dark beam entered her body. Kaorinite pushed further.   
“Mars, stop!” Mercury yelled. Mars had pulled out one of her ofudas. “You’re going to hit Usagi too!”  
“But…” A bright light ended any arguments that would have happened. 

“Uhh…” Haruka stood up, wobbling. The blonde gaped at the destruction. The building was completely totaled; all of its walls were dust. People were lying all around her. Haruka quickly shook the one closest to her, a redhead. Luckily, she was only unconscious. In the center of all of the destruction was a clear circle. Rei was lying on halfway on it, Ami a few feet away. In the exact center, lying in a fetal position was Usagi. “What?” The blonde was completely naked, with only a pair of large wings to cover herself. “Can it be…” The wings faded away and her clothes reappeared on Usagi’s body. “…the mistress of light…”


End file.
